Tu Fuego En Mi
by omysis
Summary: Nunca habría imaginado que aquellos fríos y misteriosos ojos causarían tales estragos en su cordura; ¿Como es que había llegado hasta esta situación? No había duda alguna, tendría que alejarse de él aun cuando su cuerpo entero reclamara su nombre... (AU)


**Declaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen (a excepción de algunos cuantos que aparecerán con forme la historia se desarrolle) estos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretener a los lectores y a mi claro n_n…**

_¡Hola a todos! Traigo para ustedes esta nueva historia que ya tenia un tiempo maquinando y que pues no iba a estar a gusto hasta publicarla, espero que les guste! _

* * *

**– Tu Fuego En Mi –**

* * *

**Capitulo I – Salir Adelante —**

* * *

La lluvia caía a cantaros desde el grisáceo cielo, mojando la verde hierva que cubría el suelo del panteón. Aquella lluvia compaginaba a la perfección con la ocasión; era casi como si el cielo llorara acompañado a los presentes.

Parecía increíble que se encontrara de pie en aquel lugar, con el rostro cenizo y los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Se sentía como en una especie de estupor que le negaba el asimilar que eso que estaba viviendo, de hoy en adelante seria su realidad.

El vestido negro que portaba solo hacia resaltar aun más la palidez de su piel, se veía enferma, abatida, vacía. Apenas el día de ayer, la familia se había dado la ocasión de reunirse como cada viernes; habían jugado, bromeado, reído, todo era felicidad, todo era perfecto, sin embargo hoy, justo al día siguiente, se encontraba ahí, de pie al ataúd de Ogani Higurashi, su honorable y amado padre...

El día anterior justo en plena reunión, el móvil del señor Higurashi había sonado, esto ocasiono que todos en la mesa lo miraran con aprensión pues no se suponía que llevase su teléfono encendido, era el desayuno familiar y se la estaban pasando muy bien, pero así era el... Siempre pendiente de su trabajo y como era de esperarse la llamada era de la oficina; al parecer se trataba de algo urgente, un asunto importante se había presentado y era necesario que el estuviese ahí. El se disculpó y todos entendieron que él tenía que marcharse, Kagome se puso de pie y aunque sabía que el regresaría dentro de unas cuantas horas, lo abrazó y se despidió de él con un: " te amo papa" y el por su parte, respondió cariñosamente al gesto de su hija con un beso en su frente y un: "y yo a ti mi pequeña"... lo último que había escuchado de boca de su padre antes de marcharse había sido: "guárdenme un poco de ese delicioso postre " con una vivas sonrisa llena de alegría adornando su maduro rostro. El pastelillo aun se encontraba sobre la mesa aguardando su regreso.

Esa misma tarde el teléfono de casa sonó mas estrepitoso que de costumbre. Su madre contestó. Fue ahí cuando les dieron la trágica noticia; su padre había perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico cuando se encontraba de regreso a casa. Su madre colapsó y se doblo de dolor; le dolía el corazón, su hermano se encontraba en un especie de shock emocional en el cual afirmaba que estaba soñando y ella... bueno, ella había llorado hasta que cada lagrima en su cuerpo se había ido, hasta que simplemente ya no pudo llorar mas, no porque no quisiera si no porque ya no habían mas lagrimas para llorar...

La lluvia no cesaba pareciera que a cada minuto que transcurría se volvía aun mas y mas fuerte. Todos los amigos y familiares que esperaban que el cuerpo del gentil señor Higurashi fuese enterrado, se encontraban resguardados de la lluvia bajo sus negras sombrillas, pero no Kagome, ella se encontraba de pie bajo la lluvia, esperando que tal vez el agua lograra lavar su alma y así llevarse todo el dolor y pena que en ese momento la embargaban...

* * *

El viento se filtraba a través de la ventana, acariciaba sus pálidos parpados y revolvía los cabellos que caían sobre su frente. Sonó el despertador. Ella se movió incomoda en su cama deseando que aquel molesto sonido, dejara de taladrar en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era un nuevo día.

Había estado soñando toda la noche la misma cosa: corría incesantemente a través de un largo pasillo totalmente vacío. Trataba de alcanzar algo que le era completamente desconocido, y que aun así lo deseaba, deseaba fervientemente poseer lo que fuese que estuviera al final de aquel oscuro pasillo. Era realmente frustrante, pues por muy rápido que corriera, parecía nunca acercarse lo suficiente... maldito sueño recurrente, siempre que soñaba eso, despertaba agotada, como si nunca hubiese dormido, y hoy, era un día de esos.

Vaciló recostada en su cama por algunos minutos, realmente no deseaba levantarse, se sentía cansada pues los acontecimientos previos ya empezaban a cobrar su factura. El hecho de que apenas hacia día y medio hubiese tenido que sepultar a su padre, sumado a la ardua tarea de mantener la compostura para que su madre pudiese llorar la pérdida de su marido sin que su hogar se viniera abajo, la habían dejado hecha un completo desastre, que estaba segura, tardaría un rato en arreglar.

Suspiró pesadamente y se puso en pie, de no ser porque tenía que asistir a clases juraría que se quedaría ahí toda la tarde. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al baño, se posó frente al espejo y miro horrorizada su reflejo, sabía que después de todo su aspecto no sería el mejor, pero esto, definitivamente era mucho peor de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar; su piel se veía mas pálida de lo normal y notoriamente reseca, sus hermosos ojos azules se veían hinchados y se encontraban rodeados por un par de sombras oscuras que dejaban en evidencia su cansancio, y su cabello... por dios, su cabello estaba crispado y enredado como si nunca en su vida hubiese pasado un cepillo por él. Si se tratase de la noche de brujas o algo por el estilo, no cabrían dudas de que se encontraría perfecta para la ocasión. Sonrió al imaginarse sacándoles algunos sustos a las personas dentro de la mansión del terror y entonces tomo algunos productos de belleza y puso manos a la obra; un poco de maquillaje por aquí, un cepillado por acá y en 15 minutos ya estaba lista. Miró el reloj y ya era tarde, rápidamente se colocó su uniforme y salió disparada hacia la cocina, rogando al cielo que su pequeño hermano Souta no se hubiera comido todo el cereal. Cuando lo buscó no había absolutamente nada, tan solo quedaban las cajas vacías en la alacena, como burlándose de ella.

— Y ahora, ¿qué rayos desayunaré? — Murmuró impaciente mientras examinaba detenidamente con la mirada cada rincón de la cocina en busca de una potencial presa que saciara su feroz hambre. Posó su mirada en el pan tostado que descansaba sobre la barra de la cocina. Tomó un vaso de leche y entonces se lanzó por él. —

Se había recargado en la cocineta devorando rápidamente su improvisado desayuno, era demasiado tarde, seguro llegaría tarde a su clase de fisiopatología pero tenía que comer algo, no estaba dispuesta a soportar las cuatro horas corridas de clase que tenía antes del descanso con el estómago vacío, eso no estaba a consideración. Mientras se concentraba en masticar y tragar sin asfixiarse, su mirada revoloteo por el lugar, desde ese punto podía observarse el amplio comedor. Su mirada se detuvo en el trozo de pastel que continuaba aguardando sobre la mesa, al parecer su madre no había sido capaz de moverlo.

Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho y como el dolor se apoderaba de ella nuevamente... de repente había perdido el apetito y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían llenado de un puñado de lágrimas que luchaban por salir a borbotones aun en contra de su voluntad. Realmente extrañaba la sonrisa de su padre cada mañana... Se acercó a la mesa del comedor con los ánimos totalmente opacados, tomó el plato en donde se encontraba el postre y lo arrojó a la basura, después tomo su maletín y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela; estar en su hogar definitivamente ya no resultaba placentero.

* * *

Había sido una mañana de lo más horrible, desde su llegada a la escuela sus compañeros no habían parado de mencionar lo malo que era su aspecto, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, si no que parecían haberse empeñado en recordarle una y otra y otra y otra vez, que su padre ya no se encontraba con ella mediante todos esos fastidiosos pésames y esas absurdas palabras de aliento. Como si toda esa basura en verdad pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Definitivamente nunca debió de haber salido de la cama.

Le costaba poner atención a las clases pues su cabeza se encontraba en otro sitio, probablemente a mil millones de años luz de donde el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba en estos momentos. Tenía un enorme mar de pensamientos que necesitaba ordenar. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto del ventanal del salón de clases cuando la voz de la profesora la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Higurashi! — Kagome reaccionó con sobresalto en su asiento y miró confundida a la profesora que la observaba aprensivamente desde el frente del salón — Puedes decirme ¿en qué consiste la bomba sodio-potasio y cuál es su función en nuestro organismo? —.

— ¿Eh?... bueno... yo... — ¡Rayos!, la verdad es que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de qué demonios estaba hablando la profesora. Desde que la clase había dado inicio, no se había dignado a prestar ni un poco de atención al aburrido discurso que la maestra estaba dando. Kagome pudo sentir como la sangre le subía al rostro y se posaba en sus mejillas dejándolas como 2 enormes tomates rojos. La maestra leyó la interrogante en su mirada —.

— Señorita Higurashi, entiendo que esté pasando por momentos difíciles debido a la muerte de su padre... — Shees… de nuevo lo mismo… —... y lo siento mucho en verdad, pero, tiene que concentrarse en la clase y poner atención si es que quiere aprobar mi materia este semestre — Maravilloso, la cosa no podría ponerse peor. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, había cambiado para siempre —.

El timbre sonó a los pocos minutos, era hora del descanso. Inmediatamente las personas comenzaron a abandonar el aula y sus amigos se reunieron animosos justo en frente del salón. Comenzaron el debate de siempre sobre a donde preferían ir a desayunar; unos votaban por ensaladas mientras otros deseaban pizza, nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Kagome los miró con flojera desde su pupitre, y decidió que hoy definitivamente quería desayunar sola, no se le antojaba verse en vuelta en una de esas muchas conversaciones tan triviales que en otras circunstancias sin duda disfrutaría al lado de sus amigos, así que tomo su maletín y como todo un ninja de película, se escabulló por la puerta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando sus amigos se percataron de su ausencia ya era demasiado tarde.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, tenia antojo de un jugo, así que se dirigía a una cafetería que se encontraba justo al cruzar la calle. Tal vez con un poco de suerte, pasaría inadvertida y podría tomarse un respiro de tanta atención no deseada. Caminó directo a la salida atravesando el campus y entonces escucho que alguien la llamaba.

— ¡Higurashi! — Escuchó a lo lejos. Inmediatamente la invadió el desencanto, sus planes de un desayuno tranquilo y en soledad, se habían ido a la basura. Giró su rostro por pura inercia en dirección a donde escuchó el llamado, y... ¡oh no! ¿Por qué? A lo lejos se acercaba casi corriendo el guapo y encantador Inuyasha Taisho, lo que para ella significaba un gran inconveniente.

Inuyasha era un joven de clase alta que se encontraba estudiando su especialidad ahí en la universidad, era 3 años mayor que ella y tenía que reconocer que era realmente atractivo. Tenía cierto no se qué, que, que se yo, que realmente embelesaba a las chicas hasta el punto de hacerlas babear. Muchas veces se llegó a preguntar si tal vez eran sus hermosos y ambarinos ojos o su extraña pero fascinante cabellera platinada que caía lacia y lustrosa hasta la mitad de su espalda, ¿quién podría saberlo?, pero, ese no era el punto. El problema radicaba en que desde aquella ocasión en la que los había presentado un amigo en una de las muchas conferencias que se organizaban a principios de semestre en la universidad, el había posado sus ojos en las faldas de Kagome, y eso a ella, no le caía para nada en gracia, y es que a pesar de que reconocía que Inuyasha era todo un galán, simplemente no le interesaba y no es que fuese algo personal, sino que, había estado con algunos sujetos a lo largo de la preparatoria y la gran mayoría se habían comportado como unos verdaderos idiotas. Eso no le había dejado para nada un buen sabor de boca y a decir verdad, ya se encontraba cansada de todas esas tonterías, simplemente no se le antojaba volver a lidiar nunca más con algún otro drama romántico. Era como alguna vez escucho decir a su madre; "más vale sola que mal acompañada". En este momento solo le interesaba graduarse como alguna vez se lo prometió a su padre.

— Higurashi... — Repitió Inuyasha cuando logro alcanzarla. Estaba agitando y trataba de recobrar el aliento —.

— Hola Inuyasha — Kagome lo miró instintivamente al rostro; un terrible error de su parte. Casi inmediatamente sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo sentir como lentamente se perdía en aquellos ojos de oro derretido, en su mirada había fuego, un fuego que la estaba atravesando. Había olvidado el enorme poder que ejercían los ojos de aquel joven y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su concentración para no comenzar a reír como una tonta debido a sus absurdos y repentinos nervios. Inuyasha la miró intensamente por algunos segundos más y sin decir nada se abalanzó sobre ella estrujándola entre sus musculosos y masculinos brazos. —.

— Siento mucho lo de tu padre Kagome. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no es así? — Kagome se quedo pasmada entre sus brazos, era un movimiento que no había visto venir y que después de todo no se sentía tan mal, en realidad, todo lo contrario — Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, tan solo llámame, ¿entendido? —.

— Gr-gracias supongo — Consiguió murmurar al cabo de algunos segundos. De verdad agradecía el gesto, pero, estaba segura de que era tan solo el resultado de una ardua búsqueda por el pretexto perfecto para obtener un contacto físico de ese tipo con ella; ese Inuyasha valla que sabía lo que hacía, pero, era un truco viejo, necesitaría más que eso si en verdad deseaba impresionarla. Kagome se liberó del abrazo con sutileza y dio 2 pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar a una distancia prudente digna de un par de amigos — De verdad te lo agradezco Inuyasha — Y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa —.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, o al menos no aun — Respondió Inuyasha guiñándole un ojo y esbozando una encantadora sonrisa llena de picardía, ¿en qué momento había pasado de tratar de consolarla a coquetear con ella? — ¿Cómo te encuentras Higurashi?, imagino que has de estar pasando por momentos realmente duros — Inuyasha levantó una de sus manos acortando la distancia que los separaba y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio la mejilla de Kagome, el roce causo que ella se estremeciera — Puedes desahogarte conmigo si así lo deseas —.

— Estoy bien — El rubor se apodero de sus mejillas — Considerando todo lo que ha ocurrido, seguramente mi aspecto a de ser fatal, pero descuida, soy una chica fuerte — Kagome levantó uno de sus brazos y lo flexiono como si estuviera mostrando su musculatura — Aunque ahora que te has puesto tan de modo, déjame comentarte que... un convertible no me vendría nada mal en estos momentos... — "A pesar de las circunstancias siempre hay cabida para unas cuantas risas", era algo que su padre siempre solía decir. Inuyasha y Kagome rieron — Solo bromeo —.

— Muy astuta — Inuyasha sonrió nuevamente, su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Kagome lo maldijo internamente, ¿porque de todas las chicas del plantel había tenido que fijarse en ella? — Y dime, ¿a donde te dirigías? espero no ser inoportuno — Oh, desde luego que lo era, Kagome tenía tanta hambre que casi podía sentir sus tripas devorándose entre sí —.

— Pues estoy en mi receso — Ella vaciló un momento — Tenía planeado ir a almorzar a la cafetería que se encuentra cruzando la calle, he escuchado que venden unos jugos deliciosos —.

— Bien — Una mediana sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven Taisho — He escuchado hablar al respecto, pero a decir verdad nunca me he dado el tiempo de ir a degustarlos, ¿te parece si te acompaño? — ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! — Podemos desayunar juntos y de paso conversamos un rato mas — Definitivamente no era una buena idea, al menos no para ella, sabía que pasar demasiado tiempo con Inuyasha Taisho sería como entrar a las fauces del lobo y era algo que ella quería evitar a toda costa pero, en esta ocasión parecía no haber escapatoria, tendría que ceder, este chico no se detendría hasta despertar algún interés en ella —.

— Claro, suena divertido — Respondió Kagome con resignación. Inuyasha le sonrió seductoramente, claramente sabía hacer muy buen uso de sus encantos y eso era lo más preocupante de todo, sin embargo, tan solo había ganado la batalla. Inuyasha la incitó a caminar y juntos se dirigieron a la salida de la universidad —.

Iban caminando tranquilamente, hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando repentinamente el sonido de una canción popular comenzó a llenar el ambiente; el teléfono celular de Inuyasha estaba sonando. Inuyasha buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco de él, un ostentoso aparato, miró el número del cual provenía la llamada y bufó con fastidio antes de contestar, de verdad parecía molesto.

— ¿Si?... ¡bah!... ¿es necesario?...no lo creo viejo Myoga... estoy ocupado con algo... — Genial, ahora se refería a ella como un objeto —... Ya te lo dije, estoy en medio de algo importante... ¡feh! está bien... voy para allá, dile que tendrá que compensarme... adiós — Y colgó muy fastidiado — Kagome lo siento muchísimo pero me temo que tengo que retirarme, surgió algo importante que al parecer no puede esperar mas — Kagome se sintió aliviada de inmediato y luchó para que su alivio no fuera tan evidente — Prometo que te lo compensare, ¿te parece? — Inuyasha le guiñó el ojo nuevamente y recobrando su anterior sonrisa juguetona le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla para después darse media vuelta y dirigirse al estacionamiento de la escuela. Kagome se quedo estupefacta y miro aun sorprendida como Inuyasha se alejaba, sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido —.

Esto definitivamente tenía que ser un milagro, una obra del señor. Kagome dio gracias al cielo por semejante consideración; sin lugar a duda, la habían rescatado de las tácticas seductoras de un experto en la materia. Por un momento se sintió cobarde por tratar de eludirlo y no hacerle frente como se supone que debiera de ser, pero, que mas daba, si lo era y eso estaba bien, ya que no quería involucrarse con él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Caminó nuevamente con los ánimos renovados y entró a la cafetería. No había muchas personas por lo que fue atendida casi inmediatamente. Había ordenado un jugo mixto y un panquesito de chocolate y se había asegurado de sentarse lo más lejos posible de la ventana del establecimiento, la verdad es que no quería toparse nuevamente con compañía no deseada, quería tiempo a solas para poder perderse completa y plenamente en sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupada por un millón de cosas, entre ellas su hermano y su madre, Kagome sabía que su madre era toda una guerrera debido a todas las cosas que le habían tocado vivir a lo largo de su juventud , sin embargo, esto era por mucho muy diferente, jamás la había visto tan mal, ni siquiera cuando la abuela había fallecido. No comía, no dormía, parecía un robot arreglando una y otra vez la ropa de su padre, incluso la había visto encerrarse en el closet para poder así respirar el aroma de él que aun continuaba impregnado en su ropa.

Temía que en verdad su madre nunca fuese a ser capaz de recuperarse y le aterrorizaba la idea de perder a sus 2 padres casi al mismo tiempo, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para mejorar el estado de ánimo de su madre, por su propio bien y por el de su reducida familia, ¿pero qué?

Kagome se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos y con la vista fija en el hermoso diseño del mármol de la mesa, estaba tan ensimismada, que ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir que alguien se acercaba a ella. Se sobresaltó al ver que los lugares vacíos en su mesa repentinamente eran ocupados por 4 individuos. Grandioso… eran sus amigas; Eri, Ayumi, Yuka y además venían acompañadas de; ¡¿Kikyo Tendo?! ¿Que hacia ella ahí?

Kikyo era una joven particularmente hermosa, sin embargo, su belleza era totalmente opacada por su mezquina y arrogante personalidad. Sentía que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para estar en su presencia y no conforme con ello, lo exteriorizaba. Se comportaba como si nadie en el mundo la mereciera, bueno, nadie a excepción de uno, o al menos eso había escuchado decir Kagome; la mustia señorita Tendo estaba "secretamente" enamorada de nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que Kikyo no podía ver a Kagome ni en pintura, eran rivales, o al menos así lo veía Kikyo. Valla lío, si por Kagome fuera, Kikyo podía quedarse con Inuyasha, eso le ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver al muy inusual grupo sentado frente a ella, es decir, Kikyo y compañía tenían algunas clases en común pero la verdad era que nunca habían pertenecido al mismo círculo de amistades, es más, ni siquiera habían cruzado más de 5 palabras en el último semestre, solo se podía describir aquel acontecimiento con una palabra; raro.

— ¡Kagome!, ¿pero que haces aquí tan sola? — Preguntó Eri en tono aprensivo — No puedo creer que te fueras sin esperarnos —.

— Lo siento mucho chicas, es que tenía demasiada hambre y pues ustedes saben que me pongo como una bruja si no como algo — Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento y aunque en cualquier otra situación aquella excusa barata hubiera funcionado a la perfección, hoy no parecía haber surtido el más mínimo efecto. Pudo ver la incredulidad en los ojos de sus amigas —.

— Si claro, hambre... — Respondió Ayumi con descarado sarcasmo. Kagome giró a mirarla interrogante y observo como esbozaba una enorme y burlona sonrisa. ¿Que se traían? ¿Acaso ellas sabían algo que Kagome no? —.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Preguntó Kagome enfurruñada y mirando a Ayumi con recelo; aquello no le había gustado nada. Quería una explicación —.

— ¿Que fue qué? — Valla, ahora se hacia la tonta —.

— Pues eso, el sarcasmo y demás — Kagome arremedó las expresiones y gestos de sus amigas — ¿Que se traen? — Tomó su popote y comenzó a beber de su jugo mientras esperaba una respuesta de sus amigas —.

— ¡Oh vamos Kagome! ya no te hagas la inocente, te vimos abrazada del guapísimo ¡Inuyasha Taisho! — Yuka rompió el silencio y Kagome sintió como el liquido que estaba bebiendo se le iba a los pulmones debido a la sorpresa, comenzó a toser bruscamente y levanto la mirada para poder ver el rostro de sus amigas; todas la miraban con un gran brillo de emoción y expectación en los ojos, todas excepto una, Kikyo se había cruzado de brazos y la miraba con una extraña mueca, era como una especie de sonrisa torcida no muy amigable, no se veía nada feliz, ahora comprendía que era lo que hacía ahí, quería conocer los detalles de la historia —.

— Pero que guardadito te lo tenías Kagome — Dijo Eri con fingida indignación — ¿Por qué no nos habías contado que estaban saliendo? Solo imagínense chicas, Kagome y el chico más sexy del plantel... — Eri suspiraba como si acabara de presenciar la escena romántica de alguna película ridículamente cursi. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos —.

— Te vimos caminar con él hacia aquí y pensamos que tendrían una especie de cita express o algo por el estilo… por cierto, ¿donde se encuentra él? — Preguntó Yuka, presionando la situación y buscando con la mirada en todas direcciones. Hasta ese momento Kagome solamente se había limitado a escuchar sus disparates ya que se encontraba muy ocupada tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos —.

— ¡Esperen un momento! — Habían logrado sacarla de sus casillas — Inuyasha y yo, no estamos saliendo, nunca hemos tenido una cita y definitivamente jamás tendremos una, ¡¿quedo claro?! — Sus amigas se habían quedado perplejas ante su reacción, en esos momentos Kagome realmente daba miedo — Si me disculpan, nos vemos mañana — Y se puso de pie abruptamente. Ya no quería escuchar más tonterías. En este punto ya se sentía hastiada, solo quería regresar a su casa y olvidarse del mundo que la rodeaba. Salió de la cafetería y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, aun tenía 2 clases antes de terminar la jornada escolar pero una falta no haría mucha diferencia, ya no le quedaba más paciencia para enfrentar de nuevo a sus compañeros —.

— ¿Pero que rayos le pasa? — Preguntó Ayumi aun confundida por la repentina reacción de su amiga —.

— No lo sé, tal vez sigue sensible por lo de su padre — Respondió Yuka soltando un pequeño suspiro. Una risa de satisfacción al otro lado de la mesa las obligó a voltear, era Kikyo sonriendo —.

— Bueno, al menos creo que dejó bastante claro que no tiene interés alguno en el joven Taisho — La sonrisa en el bello rostro de Kikyo se hiso aun mas grande, nunca la habían visto sonreír de esa manera —.

— Te equivocas Kikyo — La joven Tendo miró a Eri con sorpresa — Yo creo que Kagome siente más interés por Inuyasha de lo que quiere aparentar — Se cruzó de brazos analizando la situación — Sospecho que reaccionó así simplemente porque no quiere admitir que se siente atraída aunque sea un poco por el — Ayumi y Yuka la miraron sorprendidas —.

— Eso es verdad, yo creo que tienes razón Eri — Sentenció Ayumi y Kikyo sintió como la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas —.

* * *

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando Kagome llegó a su casa. Habría podido llegar más temprano pero justo cuando regresaba, aquella soledad por la que tanto había aclamado le había jugado una mala treta; todas aquellas emociones acumuladas a lo largo de los 3 últimos días hicieron explosión en su interior aflorando como un enorme río de lágrimas imposible de contener. No podía permitir que su madre o su hermano la vieran así, tenía que verse fuerte para darle apoyo a su madre, así que decidió hacer una pequeña escala antes de llegar a casa. Cerca de su hogar había un lindo parque con un pequeño lago en el centro, su padre solía llevarla ahí cuando era pequeña. Probablemente no sería una buena idea ir a aquel lugar considerando su situación, pero, tampoco se le ocurría otro sitio al cual pudiese ir. Caminó por entre los enormes árboles del parque hasta llegar a una banquita cerca de la orilla del lago; se sentó y ahí en soledad lloro amargamente. Entre el merecerse de las ramas, las risas de los niños y el silbido del viento, sus sollozos eran sofocados, nadie preguntaba nada, a nadie le interesaba y así era como quería que fuese.

Había estado llorando por un rato pero a decir verdad no se sentía mejor, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos completamente hinchados, no podía verse peor, levanto su rostro y contemplo por un momento la belleza del lago frente a ella.

— Es hermoso ¿verdad? — Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz y enfoco su mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba sentada al otro extremo de la banca, ¿cómo es que no lo había escuchado llegar? — Yo solía venir aquí con mi esposa todos los días, nos sentábamos justo en esta banca hasta el atardecer. Ella disfrutaba observar las tranquilas aguas del lago — Una sonrisa nostálgica se asomo por su arrugado rostro. Kagome lo miro con atención; era un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente unos 65 años, sus cabellos y barba eran totalmente blancos y en con seniles manos sostenía un negro bastón de madera — Es increíble como las personas parten de este mundo y aun así la vida continua por su mismo cauce. — Ambos miraron a unos pequeños niños que reían y jugaban — Tal vez es porque de alguna manera esas personas continúan aquí, nosotros las mantenemos vivas mediante recuerdos e historias. Incluso, a veces aun puedo sentir su calor, supongo que es por eso que el mundo no se ha percatado de su ausencia y continua girando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada — El anciano hizo una pequeña pausa — Aun así resulta irónico como continuamos extrañándolos, yo creo que está bien extrañar a alguien que en verdad fue amado, es parte de la naturaleza del ser humano, sin embargo, se que ahora mismo ella se encuentra en un lugar mucho mejor a este, sentada a la orilla de algún hermoso lago entre las nubes, esperando por mi — Kagome no conocía a ese hombre, sin embargo, por alguna razón sus palabras la reconfortaban. Sintió como la tormenta en su interior era apaciguada — Bueno, ya es tiempo de que me valla, seguramente mi nieta a de estar necesitándome, ¿puedes creer que a mi edad aun tenga que escaparme? — El anciano miró a Kagome y rió profundamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente —.

— Gracias — Musitó Kagome mirando la espalda del anciano; realmente se sentía agradecida. El hombre giró un poco y le dedico una cálida sonrisa paternal —.

— Sonríe pequeña — Kagome sonrió y asintió, era casi como si se conocieran de hace tiempo. El anciano siguió su camino y Kagome lo observó hasta que desapareció de su campo visual —.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? fue en ese momento en el que cambio realmente su forma de ver la situación. Era verdad, su padre había muerto, y si, lo extrañaba con todo el corazón, pero el seguía con ella en lo profundo de su corazón y en cada uno de sus recuerdos. Tal vez ya no podía escuchar su voz pero aun podía sentirlo y hablarle cuando quisiera contarle algo. Sabía además que algún día se reuniría con él y podría decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo extrañaba.

Su padre era la persona más alegre del mundo, su sonrisa era capaz de transformar un pésimo día en uno muy bueno, definitivamente a él no le gustaría ver a su familia tan apagada, tan ensombrecida, y fue ahí cuando se prometió a sí misma no volver a llorar por eso y en cambio recordar siempre a su padre como él hubiese querido; con una alegre sonrisa en los labios.

Kagome limpió su rostro y miró al cielo, estaba nublado, también debería marcharse, parecía que una tormenta se soltaría en cualquier momento. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

Abrió la ornamentada puerta de su casa y caminó animosa hasta la sala de estar. Se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea para levantar un poco el estado de ánimo de su madre; la llevaría de compras y después a comer una deliciosa pizza. Estaba segura de que eso despejaría su mente al menos por un rato, después de todo ¿qué mujer podría resistirse a un hermoso vestido y un fabuloso par de zapatos?, su madre menos que nadie. Entró a la sala de estar y notó que todo se encontraba en silencio, apuntó su mirada hacia uno de los amplios sofás de piel que adornaban la estancia y ahí estaba su madre, se encontraba profundamente dormida. Kagome se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios laterales y saco de él una suave cobija, caminó hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba su madre y se sentó junto a ella. Se quedó contemplándola un momento. Su rostro se veía cansado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y en sus mejillas aun se veían rastros frescos de las lágrimas que había derramado previamente a quedarse dormida. Kagome acaricio su rostro con su cálida mano.

Su madre era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de su edad y Kagome había heredado mucha de su belleza; tenía su fina y delicada nariz, sus carnosos y hermosos labios rosas, la forma ovalada y perfecta de su rostro al igual que su hermosa y envidiable figura; una buena talla de sostén, unas bien figuradas caderas, unas hermosas y torneadas piernas y un muy bien formado trasero, todo equilibrado por una diminuta cintura. Tenía que darle las gracias por eso a su madre y a la gimnasia que había estado practicando desde pequeña hasta hacia 2 años. Su negra cabellera, su pálida piel y sus hermosos y dulces ojos azules adornados por espesas y largas pestañas habían sido herencia de su padre.

Kagome extendió la cobija y cubrió a su madre con ella, al hacerlo pudo ver que abrazaba fuertemente un portarretrato contra su pecho. Kagome temió que ella pudiese soltarlo mientras dormía y que éste cayera al suelo partiéndose en pedazos así que cuidadosamente retiró las manos de su madre y tomó el portarretrato de su regazo. Al ver la foto en el se sintió conmovida; era una foto de el día de la boda de sus padres. Su madre se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba de tristeza mirando aquella vieja fotografía y eso le partía el corazón. Definitivamente hoy no habría compras, dejaría que su madre descansara que al fin y al cabo mañana seria otro día.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Este fue el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es algo totalmente diferente a la otra historia que estoy publicando ( Flores de Cerezo: El Corazón de Midoriko) y de todo corazón espero que me dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias y dudas, porque créanme que eso me ayuda mucho a saber si les esta gustando y a saber como seguir desarrollando la historia! Gracias por brindarme un poco de su tiempo, Les mando besos y pues nada, espero sus reviews! **


End file.
